


I Hate Family Bonding

by BrownEyesandLongSighs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyesandLongSighs/pseuds/BrownEyesandLongSighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mother Rhea decides that the gods need some time alone with their favorite children, she sends them to a house that NO ONE can escape. You'd be amazed at the things they do to keep busy . . . Truth or Dare, anyone? A Percy Jackson FanFiction. Original Character included.</p><p> </p><p>ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

###  Chapter 1

#### No one's POV

When Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, woke up and wanted something interesting to happen today, this was not what he met. It started out innocent enough, of course. Did some training, ate, and trained some more. Normal.

It was about 4:00 when it all went downhill. He was just hanging out at the beach with Annabeth when a bright light surrounded them both . . .

Phoenix was just finishing up some training at the archery ring. She was pretty good, if she did say so herself. After getting five bulls eye's in a row, she decided to head back to her cabin. But, before she could move, a bright light surrounded her. . .

Nico was just about to finish up his sword training lessons. He was getting better every day, and it was his dream to beat a friend of his. Percy Jackson. As he slashed once again, Nico felt the urge to stop. He did, and he was surrounded by a bright light . . .

Zeus was, as usual, bossing people around. He had a storm come up above Iowa out of annoyance, with enough water to flood even the biggest of towns. Out of nowhere, a bright light surrounded him too. . .

Poseidon was in his palace overseeing the reconstruction of his palace. It was going well, but way too slow for his liking. Unlucky for him, he followed the others in the bright light . . .

Hades was doing his usual doom and gloom things. Sorting the dead, being evil. Yep, the usual. I bet you won't guess what happened to him too . . .

Athena was reading in her library. She had just finished feeding some owls, so she was in a pretty good mood. She was the final victim of the bright light . . .

Screams were heard throughout a room, and there were multiple thuds. Weapons were brought out, everyone on their toes.

"Phoenix?"

"Aren't you at camp?"

"Son?"

"Percy?"

"Why is my daughter in a swimming suit with a sea spawn?"

"Where are we?"

Needless to say, the room was full of confusion as they pocketed their preferred weapons. Then a letter flowed down from the ceiling.

Phoenix 'Skywalker' (she didn't know her last name, so she just called herself that), a daughter of Zeus, caught it. She had blonde hair in a braid with too long bangs that had to be tucked back by a lightning bolt hairpin, and her father's electric blue eyes, with a thin scar running over the left one.

"Annabeth, here. You like to read."

Annabeth, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, cleared her throat.

_Dear children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren,_

_Hello dears! It's Mother Rhea. I think that you should all do some family bonding, so I've sent you to this room in the middle of nowhere. Don't try blasting yourself out. It's sealed with some of the best magic in the world. Unfortunately, this is the only house that I liked. Meaning, you all have to sleep either in the living room, the kitchen, or the bathroom. There isn't a bedroom; I changed it into a very large closet for everyone's clothes, shoes, etc. Also, now you can't fight over it, so it works out well. Speaking of fighting, don't fight over who gets what room. Remember that not everyone is immortal. Please._

_Time is frozen. No need to worry about jobs or people worrying. You will stay here for a month or even longer if I feel you need it. I think that's it! Do whatever you want, but you must be together most of the time._

_Love, Mother Rhea._

Everyone groaned. "This is great. Just great." Hades muttered, not exactly the people person.

After multiple attempted escapes, burnt fingers, and a bit of blood/ichor, even the big three gods gave up.

"Well, we might as well do something while we get tortured." Phoenix sighed. "Truth or Dare, anyone?"

Even the gods agreed out of boredom, although the big three were a bit reluctant.

"Okay. I'll start. Poseidon, truth or dare?" the daughter of Zeus challenged. . .


	2. Chapter Two

###  Chapter 2

#### Phoenix's POV

I grinned at the sea god evilly. He should hope he picks truth, because I'm sure he will HATE this dare.

"Dare."

I couldn't help but laugh evilly. Poseidon paled, and a few people looked at me in fear.

"I dare you . . ." Dramatic pause. "To kiss Athena for at least three seconds."

Almost immediately there were arguments\laughter. The laughter came from Zeus, Hades, Nico, and me. Percy and Annabeth were just grossed out by even the idea. Poseidon and Athena were glaring at each other before turning it to me.

"It's not happening." Poseidon scowled.

"It's either that or you have to sleep on the hard tile floor in the bathroom, sleep next to the person you hate most in the house on said floor, AND eat only burnt pancakes for the next week."

Apparently, neither of them like that idea. So, a few moments later, they both pressed their lips together. Afterwards, they were both washing their mouths out. The same people were still laughing, only harder. That was when Poseidon fixated his glare on my father.

"Truth or Dare, brother?"

I saw him gulp, then say, "Truth."

"Have you ever want to be the god of something else?"

He blushed. Oh, this will be good. "I might have like the idea of being the god of theater and drama for a while."

Incredulous looks, then laughter. Zeus had a sheepish smile. "Okay, enough laughter at my expense. Perseus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I smirked, planting an evil idea in his head. He smiled. "Percy, you have to eat freshly caught fish."

He paled. "Please tell me you're kidding. That's so cruel! I talk to those fish, and it's like eating my brothers!" Poseidon was pale too, looking like he wanted to throw up.

"You know the rules, Jackson." I told him.

A plate was set in front of him, a large sea bass sitting on it. "I hate you guys." Percy complained, then scrunched up his face as he started eating. It was really funny because of his and Poseidon's expression, and Hades, my father, and I were laughing. Annabeth was civil though, rubbing his back while he ate his dare.

As soon as he was done, he glared at me. Crap. "Phoenix, truth or dare?"

I mulled over the choices in my head. Truth, it will look I took the easy way out. Dare, I will suffer greatly. "Um. Dare."

"You have to A. listen to no music this week, and B. whenever someone says the name of a song on your playlist in a sentence, you have to sing the chorus."

I growled at him, literally making everyone take a few steps away from me. "I hate you."

He smirked. "Aw, I love you too, cuz."

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

I motioned her over and whispered in her ear, "You and Perce have to kiss in front of Athena, and make it pretty heated so she gets mad."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright." The daughter of Athena told the room.

Hades and Nico pouted, wanting to know the dare.

Annabeth suddenly grinned. "Alright, Nico and Hades, truth or dare?"

"Together?" Hades asked. At her nod, they conversed quietly. "Dare."

"You both have to have cereal all day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for three days straight."

I laughed. "Demeter would be so proud."

After some death glares (Which is saying something because they live in the Underworld for long periods of time), we decided to eat.

As we ate, we talked, like most people. Of course, Poseidon just had to say, "If every night is going to be like this, we are going to have some crazy nights."

I groaned. "Poseidon!" He looked confused. (A/N: Songs names will be in brackets!)

[Some Nights, by FUN.]

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

Everyone looked at me, shocked. Nico broke the silence first. "Girl, you can sing."

Nods from the gods and demigods. I blushed. "Thanks guys."

"Apollo would die if he realized you had that great of a voice." Annabeth grinned.

I was positively red now. "Thanks so much, Annabeth."

After a while, the funny looks stopped, and we ate our fill. Percy didn't eat his usual piles of food, thinking about what was already in his stomach. Nico and Hades played with their cereal, staring longingly at our food. The rest of us ate happily, and soon, everyone was finished.

"As much as I love truth or dare, we should wait until our current dares are over. So, any other games guys?"

Percy looked up. "I saw a deck of cards in a closet earlier. We could play some games."

Everyone agreed, and soon, we were all playing random games . . .


	3. Chapter Three

_Phoenix: Alright, here’s the next chappie! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Still don’t own PJO or the songs sung for dares. Only Phoenix Skywalker.

###  Chapter 3 

#### Phoenix’s POV 

“Ooh, ooh! Let’s play Go Fishies!”

We stared at the speaker. “Seriously, Poseidon?” my father asked.

“What’s wrong with Go Fishies?” Percy defended.

The rest of us looked away and innocently muttered nothings.

“Okay. Let’s play.” I humored them. “I’m assuming everyone knows how, right?”

My friends nodded, but my father and Hades shook their heads.

“Seriously? Well, in Go Fish-”

“Fishies!”

I looked to Percy. “Huh?”

“It’s Go Fishies!”

“Um, right. In Go Fishies, you keep on trading with other people until you get four of a kind. When it’s your turn, you ask someone for a number on the card. If they have it, they have to give it to you. If not, you have to draw from the pile. Then it’s the next person’s turn, and so on until the cards are all used up. Then everyone counts how many matches they have and whoever has the most wins.”

“Psh, that’s easy!” Hades smirked.

I pulled out a deck of cards from the cabinet, ready to play.

“Those are a pretty neon color.” My father commented.

Wait a minute. I glared at him, and started singing.

_[Neon, by Chris Young]_

_Neon, the light they always leave on_  
A weekend on the rocks  
And an old school jukebox  
With a little Johnny Lee on  
The buzz I love to be on  
you put a double on your troubles  
The light at this end of the tunnel is Neon 

I gave a mock bow at their applause, getting used to the idea of this dare. Huh. This might end well.

A few minutes later, we started playing. You wouldn’t believe how good Poseidon and Percy were. They both got all of the matches, tying for the win every game. After about the thousandth time, I suggested that we play something different.

Nico looked up. “Spoons.”

“Yes! I love that game!”

After retrieving the right amount, we played. The thing about playing spoons with demigods: ADHD makes it easy to see someone reach out and grab a spoon. Most of the time, Hades was last. Fail on his part. Finally, he threw up his hands in disgust.

“Please, something else!”

“What do you have in mind?” I asked dully. The boredom was already starting to kick in.

“Poker.” Hades grinned. “I can win at that.”

“Um, half of us can’t/don’t want to. Mostly because we don’t know how to play.” Percy said. Annabeth, Nico, and I agreed.

“What about Yahtzee?” Annabeth suggested. “I saw the game in the closet by the cards.”

Several nods later, we were playing. Now, I didn’t cheat, mind you, but I knew my father did a couple of times. Seriously. He would use air currents to make the die roll his way. At my glares, he made sure to stop.

“Yahtzee!” I yelled happily.

“All right, so! Maybe we still beat you with the other stuff!”

I smirked at Nico. “Did anyone pass the four hundred mark?”

Disappointed looks. “Ha! I win! Wahoo!”

“Why don’t we bunk for tonight?” my father suggested, a sour look from losing so much on his face. “It’s ten anyways.”

“Alright. Who wants the couch and/or two armchairs?” Annabeth asked. Everyone raised their hands.

I groaned. “Why don’t we go by who needs it the most? We can change every night, so everyone can get a chance to sleep on something other than the floor.”

Everyone winced, reminded of my insomnia. “Phoenix, why don’t you just grab one of the chairs; don’t worry about sharing.”

I shook my head at Annabeth. “I couldn’t be that selfish-”

My father snorted. “Phoenix, that’s not being selfish. That’s getting sleep. Just do it, so we won’t have to deal with someone sleep deprived for however long we’re here.”

I opened my mouth to argue, but the others wouldn’t have it. “Fine.”

After everyone put on some PJs, we settled down for the night. If we squished in, everyone was able to sleep on the nice carpeted floor in the living room. Nico got the other chair, while Hades got the couch. My father slept a few feet from my chair, unsurprisingly. Annabeth and Percy slept next to each other, Percy holding her. Athena slept next to the doorway leading to the oversized closet with all our clothes, making sure she could see the above duo at all times. Finally, Poseidon slept on the far opposite side of the room, not wanting to be even remotely near his enemy.

Like usual, sleep came slow. Although, good for me, it helps when others are sleeping nearby. Their breathing helps relax my mind. Finally, after laying there for a good hour or two, I found myself drifting off . . .

_A/N: Extremely short chapter? I know. Sorry. I just don’t know how I can stretch it out even more! 0_o. So, until the next chappie . . . see ya!_


End file.
